1. Field
The subject disclosure relates generally to spas, pools and the like and more particularly to apparatus for providing a pleasing illumination feature to enhance user enjoyment of portable spas.
2. Related Art
Efforts to enhance the portable spa user experience have included the provision of many features designed to enhance user enjoyment. Such features have included convenient control panel assembles, various spa jet designs and combinations, and stereo system features.